The present invention relates to batteries, and in particular, the invention relates to a battery pack housing of a battery assembly.
Battery assemblies, or battery packs, may be detachably coupled to a variety of power tools, lamps, and instruments. Because battery assemblies are used under a variety of environmental conditions, moisture may enter the battery assembly as liquid water or vapor. The accumulation of moisture can lead to a variety of problems, including corrosion or short circuits.